Election Arc
Election Arc is the 4th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and the last arc of Salabria Saga. This arc illustrates the prelude, during, and the aftermath of Salabria's Corectio, an election that is held at Salabria where noble across the province competing for the position as the Governor of Salabria. Hiroto enters the election as Solum's representative while confronting confronting other several rival noblemen who try to ruin his rise along the way, such as the likes of Excelis (Elven Lord of Primaria) and Feuillet (Lord of Secondaria). Prologue 'Prelude to the Election' Within the next month, Baulois-the current Governor of Salabria-will be stepping down from his position. With his retirement, many castle lords will be voting to determine the next governor, with Feuillet of Secondaria and Exelis of Primaria as the 2 main candidates for the upcoming Corectio. At Primaria, Slara reaches the castle and follows a solider to meet Excelis who complements the vampires' Air Carrier service as both fast and convenient, to the point thinking hiring one is an extraordinary feat. To the elven lord's shock, however, she reads a letter from her trader Illion in regards of Feuillet's increasing influences that gained a lot of supporters, along with an ultimatum from 4 major Feuillet supporters into declaring the Development Order on Primaria's behalf if she want to keep her allies. Whilst thinking that accepting the Developing Order may seemly the only way to combat Feuillet, Excelis also suffers her dilemma because she finds Hiroto the Solum Alliance leader troublesome for he will reject her if she declare the Development Order, all the while thinking ways to convince him to accept it too. At Secondaria, meanwhile, Feuillet and Torlan are having a dinner while discussing Air Carrier that is approved by Neka. As Feuillet remarks how he will manipulate the Air Carrier issue to ensure his victory at the upcoming election, Torlan expresses his disgust towards Hiroto whom Feuillet comments as astonishing due to his caliber. Even so, Feuillet claims that he will get the last laugh in the end so he have Torlan ordering Kazm to pack something in his another plan to ruin Hiroto. Plot 'Solum Alliance and the Air Mail Service' 'The Malt Price Conspiracy' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 At the same time, Excelis reports to a Baulois and proposes to have him supporting her Development Order in order to gain his vote for the upcoming Corectio. Unfortunately for her, Baulois isn't impressed and while he informs her about the Vampires' superstitions to their home, all the while recalling Hybride's tragedies 50 years, he also urges the Elven Lord to visit Solum someday in order to understabnd the situation itself Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Part 11 Part 12 'A Choice Between Feuillet and Excelis' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Part 11 Part 12 'Hiroto and Excelis' Part 1 On the next morning, Excelis wakes up and in spite of her unease about Donis's plan she goes along with it by ordering her servants to send letters (via Air Mail) to both Southern Castle Lords (Marcel, Glinka, Gustav and Victor) and Hiroto and tell them to come to Primaria immediately. Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Part 11 Part 12 Initially tempted by Excelis seducing offer, seeing her shaking frantically causes Hiroto to reject her but tells her a third solution to defeat Feuillet: him becoming Corectio's third candidate. Skeptical about Hiroto's plan, Excelis warns him that doing so will only giving Feuillet's advantages and even after she learns that breaking trust between Solum Alliance and vampires will doom Salabria, she deems defeating Feuillet is impossible because he is backed by Glinka's support, only to be rendered speechless when Hiroto explains that chances of losing only counts when a candidate either gives in or accept Ibrid System or never declaring the full Developing Order. When Hiroto further explains about Feuillet's strategy to gain advantages before the Corectio, Excelis insists that his chances of winning are slim because she got Primaria's support but when Hiroto asks her if she really want to fully implementing the Developing Order and deny Other Species's existence, she shakes her head. This prompts Hiroto that they can win the election but rather than forcing Excelis to cancel the Developing Order, he wants her to keep her stance until the final debate. 'Hiroto's Visits onto the Secondaria Elf Association' After their Hot Spring trip, Hiroto and the girls (Valkyria, Mimia and Sorceire) return to Secondaria but he has to go to the Elf Association alone via Alvy's orders. Upon his arrival, Hiroto meets Magnelis who asks him about his meeting with Excelis, of which the former replies that they can at least be partners for now. Suddenly, Magnelis requests Hiroto to participate Salabria's Corectio and entrust the Elven Association to deal the malt incident. Whilst he has predicted that Feuillet was responsible to his ordeal, Hiroto then asks Magnelis why the elves want him to participate the election even after they knew Feuillet's trap. Magnelis replies that is because the Elf Association refuses to support Feuillet due to his desire on crushing Solum and abolishing the Air Mail Service-something he views both as an essence to the Ibrid System; furthermore, he adds that the Diferente can expand Solum's road networks if he win the election. Moved by Magnelis's words and everyone's faith in him, Hiroto claims that he will win the election-starting by visiting Lusa. 'The Race for the Election Votes Begins' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Meanwhile, Excelis visits Secondaria Elf Association only to be shunned by everyone for wasting her time to convince them for their support. With only Magnelis and Excelis left under the former's order, the latter tells him that she deliberately fully implementing the Developing Order in order to prevent Primaria's surrounding cities's support for supporting Feuillet. Disappointed by Excelis's unrighteous path, Magnelis tells her that they too deliberately not support her. Part 6 Part 7 Back to Hiroto and Sorceire, they arrive at Aldus only to be scorned by its castle lord as he accuses Darmur as a "traitor" for his "shameless" support for a "peasant" like Hiroto. To protect Sorceire, Hiroto tells the lord to lash his hostility at him instead and not only he warns the lord that hurting Sorceire will only damaging his reputation, he also calmly tells him that he wishes to get along with everyone once the Corectio is over and leave Aldus with Sorceire. The duo receive the same harassment from the castle lords from both Litteau and Nolte In spite of their belittlement against Darmur to the point even picking on his daughter Sorceire, both Litteau Lord and Norte Lord are "willing" to see Hiroto only voicing their opposition against his candidacy as their refusal in coexisting with the vampires. In addition, unlike Natra, Nolte's resources are abundant which lead to the population growth that will lead to deforestation in that area.respectively as they also loathed Darmur's "treachery" so much they reject the Air Mail service due to the fact that they refuse to coexist with the vampires; to further adding insult to the injury, Norte Castle Lord "advises" Hiroto to quit for he "warns" the youngster about the vampires' hypothetical "betrayal" in the future. Still, in spite of having 6 votes, Hiroto remains optimistic for the victory has he has eyes onto Rudin instead. As Sorceire apologizes to Hiroto for Secondaria Alliance's hostility against Darmur while Valkyria worries about his would be defeat, Hiroto reassures them that hope is not lost as he explains his reasons of visiting the lords of Secondaria Alliance was to check their impression of him and since Rudin was the only one willing to listen to him, so he opts to pay Lusa a visit again. 'Feuillet's Struggles and Lusa's Betrayal ' Part 1 After leaving Solum, Feuillet continues his quest to gain supporters by visiting Dexia and offers its lord some lucrative offers as exchange for his vote, only to be confused by Dexia Lord's rejection via reading a piece of paper. The same thing happens when he visits Natra and even as he realizes that it was part of Hiroto's plan, he explains that he was "reconsidering" some special cases but Natra Lord-while reading the piece of paper- replies that unless the Secondaria Lord publicly declare his "special cases", they will keep support Hiroto. Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Elsewhere, Excelis visits Secondaria Alliance's cities but being scorned by Feuillet's supporters out of their suspicious about her own Developing Order. When she visits Neka and talks to Darmur and Zeldis, the latter insists that he only supports Hiroto in spite of the vampires' inability to vote, causing her to think humans and vampires are going to negotiate someday. Whilst resting at her inn, Excelis not only receives Hiroto's letter that the "ball" will continue but also news about Feuillet and learn that courtesy to his deal with Glinka, he is on the lead with 8 votes over Hiroto's 6 vote and her's 4 votes-leaving her to wonder how will Hiroto overcomes his ordeal despite his disadvantage. At Lusa, Rudin also receives the result about Feuillet and realizes that he is unlikely going to listen to his request and even thinking that his cooperation with Glinka was to acheive his victory. Just as he remarks about the comparission between Hiroto and FeuilletAccording to Rudin, both Hiroto and Feuillet want to continue the Air Mail Service except but the difference is that Hiroto has visited Lusa more than Feuillet and even chatting with him after his first visit which proving the teen's sincerity. Therefore, he opts to support Hiroto., Rudin is informed by a messenger about Hiroto's arrival and once he let him in, they both enjoy the wine he brought and have a talk. When Rudin asks him if he really want to fully cancel Secondaira's Development Order, Hiroto replies that he only cancel some projects as he need to check something beforehand, such as the forest's water supplies and its destructive effect to the town if the Development Order is implemented. With Rudin's support, Hiroto gains Lusa as his ally and earns his vote. While that is going on, Excelis visits Solum and becomes so astonished by its real autosphere that she angrily realizesTo Excelis's anger and realization, she has been fed with lies from Feuillet and others as most of them cared only about profit even considered the consequences of their actions to everyone, specifically dried river that would cut down the Mummies' source of water supply. The reason of that misinformation was because neither any of castle lords who supported Feuillet ever visited Solum before. that she has been manipulated by Feuillet's and his supporters. Whilst entering a local bar, she is confused to see its lively autosphere and courtesy to a guard's information from the locals, she learns that Hiroto is catching up with Feuillet with 7 votes. Meanwhile, Feuillet confronts Rudin and despite his effort to sway the latter's vote by insisting that he is "reconsidering" the Air Mail Service, Rudin hears enough of Feuillet's empty promises and demands him to declare that "exception" if he want his vote back. Shocked and appalled by his fellow lord's wordsTo Feuillet, declaring that plan will loses him supports from 4 cities of the South-a lost he refuse to afford if he wants to win against both Excelis and especially Hiroto., Feuillet warns Rudin about the consequences of his defiance but Rudin replies that he only knows the benefit of supporting Hiroto, further adding the Secondaria Lord's ire as he begins to see that his schemes are falling apart. At Primaria, just one day before Corectio, Astelis is also surprised to see Hiroto have 7 votes like Feuillet and begin to wonder if Hiroto is going to win the election. Whilst recalling bad memories about Salabria's calamity under Baulois's governance through Southern City' rampant land reclamation, to the point feeling regret for Primaria's neutrality after hearing that both Feuillet and Excelis fully implementing the Developing Order, he also thinks that only Hiroto can stop them from damaging Salabria any further. 'Final Debate for the State Sheriff Position' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 3.2 Sentelio's defeat not only causes Hiroto's peers (specifically Sōichiro and Alvy) worry about his position, it also relief Feuillet a bit as he view this as his best chance to regain his momentum in achieving his victory. Part 4 The third and final debate begins with Feuillet insulting Sentelio in front of Hiroto and when it fails In one of Feuillet's insult, he felt "pity" to Hiroto for having an "incompetent" steward and "advised" him to punish him. Not only Hiroto was unfazed by such insult, while he explained that he was grateful to see Sentelio's courage to participate the debate against his nervousness, he too expressed his "condolences" to Feuillet for having Torlan and claimed that it's only fair if he also receive the same punishment as the Secondaria Lord ironically suggested. This made Feuillet speechless because everyone knew Torlan's notoriety of forbidden merchants (from Neka and Solum) from entering Secondaria., he joins Excelis's debate about the Diferente's "inadequacy" in becoming the governor out of his "ignorance" to Salabria's overpopulation crisis by not implementing the Developing Order. When Hiroto calls his opponents out for their imprudence to Salabria's vampire crisis while fully developing their respective cities, Feuillet indicts him for "opposing" the project but Hiroto rebuts his argument by not only denies his opposition against Development Order entirely, but also warns everyone about it's dire consequences to Salabria To make his point, Hiroto used Solum as an example and explained the town's limited resources (particularly water resources), of which was the main reason why he didn't fully implementing the Developing Order;Provoking vampires aside, deforesting for land reclamation would dry up the water supplies -mainly because doing so will more than just provoking the vampires; due to said not only provoking the vampires, but also causing the land to dried up and reducing the harvest severely. Feuillet initially scoff this as Solum exclusive problems only to be rendered silence by Hiroto's reply that this alone is a straight up consequences of fully supporting the Development Order without considering it's drawback: Not only it doesn't even curbing Salabria's "overpopulation crisis", it ends up reducing harvest in the exchange for the short-lived profit since water supplies doesn't magically replenish itself after farming, causing massive food-shortage crisis across Salabria. In spite of hearing Hiroto's reasons about why he limiting the Development Order, Feuillet remained unconvinced as he deems it "unfair" to the townsfolk and deemed those who didn't contribute the development will bring "burden" to the city. To the Secondaria Lord's dismay, Hiroto shoot this argument out by ask him if the lord will do all the occupation by himself, then claiming that occupational division to indifferent to the governance between statehood and country..From Air Carriers According to Feuillet, the only people who handles the mail service are humans and elves and deems the vampires as "troublemakers". This ends up angers Feuillet as he was disgusted by Hiroto's rejoinder about humans being the real troublemakers. to Ibrid SystemAs for the case of Ibrid System, Feuillet ignores the consequences of reclaiming the lands without considering the Other Species's importance to the system. This is Feuillet's biggest mistake as he antagonizes Hiroto simply because he keep on accusing Hiroto for his "ignorance" to the system due to him only arriving the new world within only 3 months ago, and his bragging about other Other Species are not longer needed since the Emergency is "over" only ends up biting him back., Feuillet ridicules Hiroto so viciously that he gloats that the Ibrid System is "no longer necessary" because the Emergency has (allegedly) "ended", only for him to be rendered silence by Hiroto's question regarding the Emergency itself when he mentions their significance to a city. In his last attempt for victory, Feuillet accuses Hiroto for his "favoritism" In his attempt to demoralize Hiroto, Feuillet purposely provokes Hiroto by mocking his relationship with the Other Species by accusing him sleeping with Valkyria and Mimia. Hiroto easily shrugs off this provocation off by joking about Feuillet's envy about him sleeping with his precious ladies.to the Other Species over humans but the latter counters by bringing up Kazm's malt monopoly that almost ruined Solum Alliance and asks other castle lords if breads are Other Species's only food. To Feuillet's horrorFeuillet's inner monologue reveals that his traps for Hiroto during the election was to show the "danger" of Hiroto in the election for Hiroto during the election was to "prove" the Diferente's "shallowness" to the new world. To the nobleman's frustration, that fails miserably because not only each Hiroto's rebuttal just displayed his real credibility, the story of Kazm's malt monopoly only ended up proving how much her care for mankind. The only reason why he still resisting is because he refuses to kowtow to Hiroto the juvenile if he becoming Salabria's State Sheriff., the crowd (including Southern Cities castle lords, as well as Astelis and Baulois) are so astonished by Hiroto's performance that they give him an ovation and the judges stop the debate before he can even think another counterargument against Hiroto. Afterwards, officials tells everyone to cast their vote for the candidates via ball ballots. Some time of voting process later, the results are in and to the joy of Sōichiro and others, Hiroto is the only one among the three candidates emerges victorious when he has 9 votes for the win, followed by Feuillet's 7 votes and Excelis's 3 votes. As the crowd cheers for Hiroto's victory, nearly all of his peers (Sōichiro, Alvy, Curele, Valkyria, Mimia and Sorceire) hugs him and congratulating their friend for this miracle. Whilst thanking Rudin for his aid, Hiroto also confronts Sentelio who tearfully apologizes for his past antagonism against him a few months ago while thanking him for defending him from Feuillet's insult. Later, Hiroto approaches other noblemen (Excelis, Feuillet, Baulois, Magnelis, Astelis and others except Glinka Lord) and shakes their hands with hopes he can get along woith everyone under his governance. With his name is written down by an official, Hiroto is officially elected as the new Governor of Salabria. Epilogue Aftermath of Hiroto being the Governor of Salabria Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 As for Hiroto and others, they are having a hot spring bath under Darmur's treat. Characters Story Impact *Whilst making her cameo in Sorceire Arc, Excelis is properly introduced in this arc as one of Hiroto's rival for the Corectio alongside Feuillet. Unlike Feuillet who want to smear Hiroto in any methods he could think of, Excelis wants his support instead since she is also disgusted by Secondaria Plans only to follow suit out of desperation to keep her supporters from voting for Feuillet. *The aftermath of the Corectio brings bigger impact to those who are involved, specifically Hiroto for he becoming the youngest candidate (and the first outsider) to be elected as the Governor of Salabria. This set a milestone for Hiroto as this position will further paving his path for his future adventures. **Even as Excelis's main supporter, Astelis is so astonished by Hiroto's outstanding performance that he remarks him as a right candidate for the governor position, mostly due to his foresight in seeing a bigger while acknowledging his own limitations. Like his daughter, he is now one of Hiroto's recurring allies as his adventures go on. **Of all castle lords who congratulating Hiroto's victory after the end of the Corectio, only Glinka Lord, whose name later is revealed as Zoppo, refuses to acknowledge the Diferente by not shaking his hands. This foreshadows the events of Phyllis Affairs Arc where he got involved in a conspiracy of Hiroto's first near assassination via Phyllis's scheme. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc